Light One More Candle
by r0seinmisery
Summary: RENT fic in which Collins hallucinates and remembers Angel. It's another Christmas Eve, and Collins returns to that special street corner. Emotions overcome him. Please rr.


**_I haven't seen Rent since last Christmas, so my information is a little dusty. This is my first Rent fic, so please take that into consideration. Constructive Criticism is welcome. This isn't my best work, but I think you might enjoy it._**

Collins took a pack of matches out of his coat pocket. He stopped to smell the sleeve of it. Even though two years had past, there was still a trace of Angel's smell. It was a beautiful smell, one that brought back both painful and wonderful memories for Collins. For months, he had searched nearly every makeup counter in the city. He wanted to find whatever perfume Angel had used to produce the scent. Collins was shocked when he found out it was cheaply made cinnamon flavored soap.

Collins hands were now shaking. It was all too painful. Just two years ago, he had found an angel on this very street corner. Collins looked around and saw that the corner looked as it had back then. He never truly believed in Christmas miracles until he found Angel. Now, Collins thought that every day was a miracle. Someone was granting him one more day of life. Angel would keep him alive and keep him strong.

Now, Collins entire body was shaking. He took a moment to contemplate whether it was from New York's cold December temperature or from sorrow. He looked up and saw Angel. Collins jumped forward, reaching for his love. He was so close! He could nearly hear Angel's breath. And then, it was all gone. He was simply imagining that Angel was coming back.

Collins buried his face in his hands. He couldn't stand this! He hid his face so no passerby could see him. He did not want the world to know that he was crying. Collins would much rather do it privately.

"What's wrong Collins?" Mimi said, wondering what was making her good friend cry.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Look, I'm not crying! Don't give me that face Mimi, I'm being serious!" Collins tried his best to let Mimi know that he was fine. She didn't seem to believe him at all.

"Uh-huh. That's why your eyes are red. Come on, tell me what's up. I won't laugh at you or anything."

"I met Angel at this very corner two years ago. I know it's been awhile since Angel passed on and everything, but I can't stop feeling pain. It's hard to move on, you know?" Collins explained.

"Angel wouldn't want to see you so sad. If I know Angel like I think I did, he'd rather see you celebrating with Roger and me! Look, why don't you come back to the flat and have a beer with us?"

"I know Angel wants me to be happy, but to be happy I need to have him with me. Thanks for the offer, but I need to spend some time alone. I have a lot to think about. Can you do me a favor? Help me light this match. I'm having some hand trouble."

"Maybe if you had just worn gloves like I told you to your hands wouldn't shake so much!" Mimi laughed, trying to bring humor into the situation. She knew why Collins didn't have gloves. It was the same reason she didn't have a new coat. Neither of them could afford any of those things. Mimi took the match and easily lit it. "Here you go."

Collins took the match and pulled a candle out of his pocket. He lit the candle and set it on the ground. He had created a memorial to a person who had touched so many lives. Flurries of snow began to fall. Mimi cursed under her breath.

"Dammit! The snow is going to make the candle go out!" Mimi complained.

"It won't go out. There's this candle inside of me, and it's burning. As long as I have Angel with me, it's not going out. Even though Angel's not standing with us, he's right in here," Collins pointed to his heart.

"I think I know what you mean. I'm getting kind of cold. I'm going into the flat. This is your last chance. You can waste your Christmas Eve on the street corner crying or you can have a good time with Roger and me." Mimi looked at the burning candle. It reminded her of a past Christmas, when she stumbled into a man's apartment asking for a match.

"Alright, I'll come. There's no point in standing by the candle all night. The fire's almost out anyway." Collins was referring to the candle he had set down on the street. He gently blew a kiss into the air, hoping that Angel, wherever he was now, would feel it.

It snowed all night. However, the snow never burned the flame out. Throughout the miserable New York night, there was a flame of hope on one very special street corner.


End file.
